


Save Point

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [289]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested: The Librarians. Flynn says they should play a video game to calm down. Ezekial has a panic attack</p><p>(same verse as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6900370">this one</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Point

 

 

Ezekiel comes back to himself by degrees.  He’s curled up in a ball deep in the main library stacks.  Around him, he can hear the flitter of pages and the creak of artifacts, but otherwise it was quiet.

No zombies, no explosions, no death – that had all been in his head.

Ezekiel closes his eyes and rests his forehead on his knees, not moving as he hears footfalls come closer, sweeping every aisle until they found him.

Flynn smelled of dust and history and travel.  He didn’t speak, just sat with Ezekiel, shoulder to shoulder and backs to the shelves.  “That was a dick move, mate,” Ezekiel finally said, not lifting his face from his knees.

He hears more than sees Flynn shrug, a rustle of clothing.  “Sorry.  I didn’t realize…the others said you didn’t remember.”

Ezekiel sat back, head thunking against the wood of the shelving.  “Just the last loop.  Everything prior…” Ezekiel waved his hand near his temple, the universal sign for _mind blown._

“How…long?”  Flynn asked after a long pause, feeling his way through the conversational mindfield.

Ezekiel shrugged.  “Time has no meaning in game flow.  Only loops.  Of them, at least a few thousand.”  Ezekiel finally cast his eyes sideways to Flynn’s worried face.  “The others don’t know.”

Flynn nodded, his face an expression of open trust, the kind the Ezekiel of old would have exploited in a heartbeat.  “I won’t tell," Flynn promised.  "But you’d know they’d listen.”

“Yeah,” Ezekiel sighed, stretching his legs out on the floor.  “That’s kind of the problem.”

The two Librarians sat side by side in silence, contemplating infinity.


End file.
